The King of Fighters XIV (Remastered)
Characters Hero Team * Kyo Kusanagi (in his Maximum Impact style) * Iori Yagami * Alba Meira Art of Fighting * Ryo Sakazaki * Robert Garcia * Yuri Sakazaki Fatal Fury Team * Terry Bogard (in his Mark of Wolves style) * Andy Bogard (in his 2001 style) * Joe Higashi K' Team * K' * Maxima * Kula Diamond Esaka Team * Benimaru Nikaido * Goro Daimon * Shingo Yabuki Korea Team * Kim Kaphwan * Chang Koehan * Choi Bounge Psycho Soldiers Team * Athena Asamiya * Sie Kensou (in his XIII style) * Bao Wrestlers/New Agents Team * Angel * Ramon * Tizoc Ikari Warriors Team * Leona (in his classic style) * Ralf Jones (in his classic style) * Clark Still (in his classic style) Women Fighters Team * Lien Neville * King * Mai Shiranui Mark of Wolves Team * Rock Howard * Bonne Jenet * Kevin Rian Rival Team * Billy Kane * Ryuji Yamazaki * Raiden Sub Boss * Adelheid Bernstein Bosses * Grant * Kain R. Heinlein Big Boss * Geese Howard Hidden Character * Kusanagi DLC Pack 1 Militia Team ** Marco Rossi ** Fiolina Germi ** Whip (in her XIII style) * Nameless * Luise Meyrink * Wolfgang Krauser DLC Pack 2 Ash Team ** Ash Crimson ** Duo-Lon ** Shen Woo *Saiki (in his normal and awakened forms) *Elisabeth Blanctorche *Mr. Karate DLC Pack 3 Anti-Kyokugen Team ** Eiji Kisaragi ** Kasumi Todoh ** Malin * Yuki (NGBC) * Sho Hayate * Heidern A Characters who as Cameos Brazil Stage *Cham Cham *Tam Tam *Mudman *Khushnood Butt Italy Stage *Kim Dong Hwan *Kim Jae Hoon *Kim Sue Il *Jhun Hoon *Kang BaeDal *Alice Chrysler *Kisarah Westfield China Team *Hon Fu *Jin Chonshu *Jin Chonrei *Li Xiangfei *Tung Fu Rue *Cheng Sinzan *Chin Gentsai *Lee Pai Long *Momoko *Kaoru Watabe *Temjin *Wan-Fu Japan Stage *Yuki (KOF) *Saisyu Kusanagi *Chizuru Kagura *Hinako Shijou *Ryuhaku Todoh *Sokaku Mochizuki *Jin Fu-Ha *Nakoruru & Mamahaha *Rimururu *Haohmaru *Yashiro Nanakase *Joe Kusanagi *Karman Cole *Jubei Yamada France Team *Vanessa *Seth *Blue Mary *Shermie *Charlotte U.S.A Stage *Duck King *Galford D Weller & Poppy *John Crawley *Jack Turner *Freia Lawrence *White Egypt Stage *Tarma Roving *Eri Kasamoto *Mars People India Stage *Earthquake *Akari Ichijou *Kaede (Awakened) England Stage *Chris *Janne D'Arc *King Lion *Franco Bash *Axel Hawk *Lawrence Blood *Lilly Kane Jamaica Stage *Rody Birts *Hotaru Futaba *Heavy D *Rick Strowd *Alfred Airhawk *Rosa Mexico Stage *Hwa Jai *Lucky Glauber *Brian Battler *Micky Rogers *Duke Edwards *Michael Max Southtown Stage *Mr. Big *Duke Burkoff *Nagase *Hanzo Hattori (SS) *Soiree Meira Skynoah Stage *Rose Bernstein *Rugal Bernstein (on screen of computer) Geese Tower Stage *Ripper *Hopper Pao Pao Cafe Stage *Richard Meyer *Bob Wilson *Hokutomaru Neo Geo Land Stage *Jubei Yagyu *Hanzo Hattori (WH) *Fumma Kotaro *G-Mantle *Neo McDonald *Geo Kentucky *Kyoshiro Senryo Germany Stage (Krauser's Stage) *Moriya Minakata *Shiki *Freeman *Sinclair *Wyler *Krizalid Kamui Kotan (Nakoruru's Stage) *Nakoruru & Mamahaha *Rimururu *Captain Kidd *Keiichiro Washizuka *Shinnosuke Kagami *Gato *Wang Ko-San Stages * Brazil * Italy * China * Japan * France * U.S.A * Egypt * India * England * Jamaica * Mexico * South Town * Sky-Noah (Adelheid's Stage) * Garden Temple (Grant's Stage) * Abandoned Church (Kain's Stage) * Geese Tower * Pao Pao Cafe * Neo Geo Land * Germany (Krauser's Stage) * Kamui Kotan (Nakoruru's Stage) Modes Story Mode Arcade Mode Single Mode Arcade VS Single VS Practice Survival Color Edit Gallery Options Character Art Gallery Hero Team Kyo_maximum_impactXIII.gif|Kyo Kusanagi Iori9_kof.png|Iori Yagami Alba.png|Alba Meira Art of Fighting Ryo_aof.png|Ryo Sakazaki Robert_aof.png|Robert Garcia Yuri_aof.png|Yuri Sakazaki Fatal Fury Team Terry_(GMOW)_XIII.png|Terry Bogard Andy.PNG.png|Andy Bogard Joe_higashi_XIII.png|Joe Higashi K' Team Kdash1_kof.png|K' Maxima_kof.png|Maxima Kula_kof.png|Kula Diamond Esaka Team Benimaru_kof.png|Benimaru Nikaido Daimon_kof.png|Goro Daimon Shingo_KOF_XIII.png|Shingo Yabuki Korea Team Kim_faf.png|Kim Kaphwan Chang_XIII_(2).gif|Chang Koehan Kof_xii_styled_sprite_by_omegaefex-d3k0unc.png|Choi Bounge Psycho Soldiers Athena_XI_in_XIII.gif|Athena Asamiya Kensou_kof.png|Sie Kensou Bao_XIII.png|Bao Wrestler/New Agents Team Angel_XIII.png|Angel D4ghxrw-f2ceb439-46b5-4dff-9db1-601171897145.png|Ramon Tizoc_KOF_XIII.png|Tizoc Ikari Warriors Team Leona_XIII.png|Leona Heidern Classic_ralf_kof_xiii_by_mokonakyo-d4jkw2d.png|Ralf Jones Classic_Clark_XIII.png|Clark Steel Women Fighters Team Lien.png|Lien Neville King_aof.png|King Mai_xii_by_arthascf.png|Mai Mark of Wolves Team Rock_KOF_XIII.png|Rock Howard B_Jenet_XIII.png|Bonne Jenet Kevin_ryan_motw_kof_xiii_style_my_made_by_masterelite997-d62lifh.png|Kevin Rian Rival Team Billy_faf.png|Billy Kane Yamazaki_KOF_XIII.png|Ryuji Yamazaki Raiden_faf.png|Raiden Sub Boss Adelheid_KOF_XIII.gif|Adelheid Bernstein Bosses Grant_KOF_XIII.png|Grant Kain_KOF_XIII.gif|Kain R. Heinlein Big Boss Geese_kofxiii_official_by_enlightendshadow-d4yj71e.png|Geese Howard Hidden Character Kusanagi_XIII.png|Kusanagi DLC Pack 1 Marco_Rossi_Kof_Xiii.png|Marco Rossi Fio_XIII.png|Fiolina Germi Whip_XIII.png|Whip Nameless_kofxiii_updated_by_enlightendshadow-d4ey8hk.gif|Nameless Luise_XIII.png|Luise Meyrink Krauser_KOF_XIII.png|Wolfgang Krauser DLC Pack 2 Ash_kof_xiii_classic_stance_by_arthascf-d3jckz4.png|Ash Crimson Duolon_kof.png|Duo-Lon Shenwoo_kof.png|Shen Woo Saiki_kof.png|Awakened Saiki Saiki2_kof.png|Saiki Elizabeth_kof.png|Elizabeth Blanctorche Mr._Karate_(2)_XIII.png|Mr. Karate DLC Pack 3 Eiji_KOF_XIII.png|Eiji Kisaragi Kasumi_KOF_XIII.png|Kasumi Todoh Malin_KOFXIII.gif|Malin Yuki_(NGBC)_KOFXIII.gif|Yuki Sho_hayatekofxii.png|Sho Hayate HeidernKOFXII.gif|Heidern Music * KOF Next Warrior (KOF: Maximum Impact) (Intro) * It's Your Choice (KOF: Maximum Impact) (Main Menu) * The Usual C'Mon (KOF: Maximum Impact) (Character Select) * At Toyotsu (KOF: Maximum Impact Series) (Hero Team - Kyo) * The Trumpeter Under the Bridge (KOF: Maximum Impact Series) (Hero Team - Iori) * Infectious Love (KOF: Maximum Impact Series) (Hero Team - Alba) * Taiko Man (KOF: Maximum Impact Series) (Art Of Fighting Team) * Flying Tremolo Arm (KOF: Maximum Impact Series) (Fatal Fury Team) * Enigma Machine (KOF: Maximum Impact Series) (K' Team) * Rooftop Realism (KOF: Maximum Impact Series) (Esaka Team) * Blue Heaven (KOF: Maximum Impact Series) (Korea Team) * Like in China (KOF: Maximum Impact Series) (Psycho Soldiers Team) * Denganamangana (KOF: Maximum Impact Series) (Wrestlers/New Agents Team) * Native People of the Same Hole (KOF: Maximum Impact Series) (Ikari Warriors Team) * The Japanese Parisian (KOF: Maximum Impact Series) (Women Fighters Team) * Dangerous Parking Lot (KOF: Maximum Impact Series) (Mark of Wolves Team) * Can You Listen Until The Guitar Solo (KOF: Maximum Impact Series) (Rival Team) * Requiem For 50,000 People (KOF: Maximum Impact Series) (Sub-Boss - Adelheid) * God of Death's Opera House (KOF: Maximum Impact Series) (Boss - Grant) * Gloom of the Cowman (KOF: Maximum Impact Series) (Boss - Kain) * Give Geese a Kiss Once More (KOF: Maximum Impact Series) (Big Boss - Geese) * Luck Comes With a Spin of the Statue (KOF: Maximum Impact Series) (Hidden Character -Kusanagi) * The Begininng Is The End (Metal Slug 7) (Militia Team) * Regal Old Woman (KOF: Maximum Impact Series) (Nameless) * There is a Semi Sale in that Forest (KOF: Maximum Impact Series) (Luise) * Unbreakable Stained Glass (KOF: Maximum Impact) (Krauser) * Giving A Manicure To The Fingernails Of Darkness (KOF: Maximum Impact Series) (Ash Team) * Evil God (KOF Maximum Impact) (Saiki and Awakened Saiki) * Feeling Like a Celebrity (KOF: Maximum Impact) (Elisabeth) * Tempura (KOF: Maximum Impact) (Mr. Karate) * Gaining Strength Under the Waterfall (KOF: Maximum Impact Series) (Anti-Kyokugen Team) * Mozukusu in the Mosque (KOF: Maximum Impact Series) (Yuki) * The Detached Impure World (KOF: Maximum Impact Series) (Hayate) * Enhanced Category X (KOF: Maximum Impact Series) (Heidern) * The Start up Sound of Reminiscence (KOF: Maximum Impact Series) (Neo Geo Land Stage) * Rest in Peace (KOF: Maximum Impact) (Ending 1) * Bright Future (KOF: Maximum Impact) (Ending 2) * Wandering Glucosamine (KOF: Maximum Impact) (Ending 3) * Doppelganger of Despair (KOF: Maximum Impact) (Ending 4) * Deja-Vu of Accomplishment (KOF: Maximum Impact) (Ending 5) * Passionate Surumeika (KOF: Maximum Impact) (Ending 6) * Delightful Ishiyaki Bibimba (KOF: Maximum Impact) (Ending 7) * Gloomy Hikiwari Natto (KOF: Maximum Impact) (Ending 8) * The Secret Paradise (KOF: Maximum Impact) (Local Mode) * Fairy Tail of Slaughter (KOF: Maximum Impact) (Cutscene 1) * Frightful Raw Spring Rolls (KOF: Maximum Impact) (Cutscene 2) * Duke to Go (KOF: Maximum Impact) (Cutscene 3) * Disappearing Duke (KOF: Maximum Impact) (Last Boss Termination) * REASONS OF THE BATTLE (KOF: Maximum Impact) (Staff Roll) * Mission Complete (KOF: Maximum Impact) (Intrusion Mode) * A Word If You Will (KOF: Maximum Impact) (Winner) * Do You Want To Continue (KOF: Maximum Impact) (Continue) * The End (KOF: Maximum Impact) (Game Over) Trivia *Images: From the WEB *All is Fake Sub-Pages The King of Fighters XIV (Remastered)/Quotes Category:The King of Fighters Category:King of Fighters Category:The King of Fighters series Category:Fake Category:SNK Category:Xbox 360 Games Category:PlayStation 3 Games Category:Fighting Games